My Little Pony : Origins of Nightfall
by Nightfall15
Summary: After Queen Chrysalis stole the Elements of Harmony she mixes them to create Equestria's most powerful pony.
1. Chapter 1

My Little Pony: Origins of Nightfall

Chapter 1 : A New Creation

My name is Nightfall, I was created for complete destruction and to take over Equestria.

After Queen Chrysalis stealing the Elements of Harmony she to them to the Tree of Life and mixed the Elements of Harmony and mixed them with her dark magic to create me. She says I will be used to destroy Princess Celestia and the Mane 6. I didn't want to be evil so I escaped from her using what she calls the Impulsive Sonicboom.

I have many different abilities. My main ability is called Moon Swift which multiplies my speed by 3. I have two different forms, my first form I am white with a black mane and tail and my second form my whole body is pitch black and I have pure white eyes. I don't have a cutie mark yet, who knows when I'll get it. My personality I am particularly shy as of now because I don't know the world as it is. I feel heart-broken and betrayed and right now I am living deep in the forest where I can't cause anyone any harm.


	2. Chapter 2 New Beginnings

My Little Pony Origins of Nightfall Chapter 2 New Beginnings

One day I was wandering through the forest and I stumbled into another pony.

I got startled and hid behind a tree. "H-Hello?" the pony asked. "I'm sorry I startled you."

I looked from where I was hiding and I was speechless. " Hi I'm Fluttershy, what is your name?"

" I'm Nightfall." I told her. " Nice to meet you." She said with a smile. " Sorry I have to go." I flew off making a wind that blew back trees. I flew right past a village with a bunch of ponies. I flew by a Pegasus

Sleeping on a cloud and she woke up watching me. She was amazed when she saw me do the Impulsive Sonicboom. She followed me until I landed. " Whoa that was amazing, you can do Sonic Rainbooms to?!" " That was also some incredible speed." She went on and on until an alicorn came running toward us. " Rainbow Dash are you okay? I felt the ground shake and heard a loud noise out here and I came to see if you were okay." " I'm fine Twilight Sparkle, this pony just did a Sonic Rainboom!" Twilight Sparkle looked puzzled as Rainbow Dash told her everything she saw. She didn't believe her. " Do the Sonic Rainboom so Twilight Sparkle will believe me!" Rainbow Dash told me eager as could be. So I flew up into the sky at an incredible speed. Lightning started forming all around me as I zipped across the sky and it happened, a burst dark energy caused an explosion across the sky. I beamed through the air so quick, no one could believe it. My Moon Swift ability kicked in which made me so fast they couldn't see me. I flew back to where Rainbow Dash and Twilight was and Twilight Sparkle was. Her mouth dropped and Rainbow Dash told her in her face. Everyone in the village came and gathered around us. They were amazed. A pink pony started hopping toward me. " Are you new here, I know everyone in Ponyville, My name is Pinky Pie what's yours?!" she asked with such a positive attitude. " I'm Nightfall and I am not what you think I'm am.


	3. Chapter 3 Fly Away Forever

Chapter 3 Fly Away Forever

" I was created for evil purposes." " How were you created?" asked Twilight Sparkle. " I was created from the Elements of Harmony." Everyone was shocked when I said that. " Queen Chrysalis stole the Elements of Harmony and took them to the Tree of Life and mixed them with her dark magic to create me. " So you're evil." All the ponies started panic. Twilight Sparkle went into rage mode and started moving closer toward me. " You were sent here to try to destroy us and Princess Celestia, you are going to try to take over Equestria. WELL THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" She already had me backed into a corner yelling in my face. She was going wacko and insane. " Twilight calm down, what if he isn't evil?" yelled Rainbow Dash. " He's evil oh I just know it." " No I'm not." I told her. She uses her magic and levitated me into the air and trapped me in a force field. " We have to tell Princess Celestia quickly."

"I'm not evil I'm telling you!" The force field began to shock me and I was in intense pain. " STOP TWILIGHT!" Rainbow Dash yelled. The shocks began to get worse and worse to the point where I start to pass out. I began to get irritated. " ENOUGH!" I yelled that made an echo so loud it made the ground shake. I created an explosion of dark energy that shattered the force field. " I'm not evil, you didn't let me finish." " I escaped from Queen Chrysalis because she created me for complete destruction." I flew off knocking everyone back. Rainbow Dash felt sorry for me and looked at Twilight Sparkle. Twilight watched as I flew off in the distance. " I have to be alone for a while Rainbow Dash." Said Twilight Sparkle as she walks away.


	4. Chapter 4 Days and Days Go By

Chapter 4 Days and Days Go By

It has been over 2 weeks since I left Ponyville, I am sad, lonely, and frustrated. Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash went out looking for me. They found me laying under the Tree of Life, " Nightfall I'm so sorry I did that to you!" said Twilight Sparkle. " Nightfall please forgive me I wish I never did that to you!" " You really hurt me, you know that?" I told her. " I except your apology Twilight Sparkle." " So this is where you were created?" she asked "Yeah this is the place." " Where is the Elements of Harmony?" asked Rainbow Dash. " As far as I know Queen Chrysalis still has them and she is looking for me." " We have to warn Princess Celestia right away." Said Twilight Sparkle. Rainbow Dash observed me and was confused. " Where is your Cutie Mark?" she asked. " I don't have one. I explained to her. They joked around with me for a bit and we went to warn Princess Celestia. When we got there they told Princess Celestia everything. " Oh my!" said Princess Celestia. " Don't worry Princess Celestia, we'll get the Elements of Harmony!" said Twilight Sparkle. " Queen Chrysalis is far to powerful with the Elements of Harmony." Said Princess Celestia . " Nightfall can you help us defeat Queen Chrysalis and get the Elements of Harmony back?" asked Rainbow Dash. " Yeah I want to put a end to Queen Chrysalis once and for all. " Thanks Nightfall I knew we could count on you!" said Rainbow Dash. Just then Fluttershy, Rarity, and Spike came bursting through the door. " Princess Celestia, Queen Chrysalis is coming with her army. Looks like it's go time!" shouted Rainbow Dash.


	5. Chapter 5 The Cutie Mark of Harmony

Chapter 5 The Cutie Mark of Harmony

We rush outside and to where Queen Chrysalis and her army were waiting. " Well, well,well, if it isn't Nightfall. I've been looking all over Equestria for you." " I'm not joining you Chrysalis!" " Well that's too bad, I guess I'll just have to destroy you myself. She shot a huge beam right at me. I easily blocked it with my force field. She continued trying to attack me and kept failing. " I'm tired of this!" she shouted in rage. She used shot a huge ball of energy at Rainbow Dash. I wasn't quick enough and she got hit by the blast. I flew as fast as I could to her and she was badly injured so I carried her to Twilight Sparkle. "Please make sure nothing else happens to her I am going to finish this." I was so enraged my eyes turned pure white. I changed from white to pure black. "Wait what's happening?" Queen Chrysalis started to panic. The Elements of Harmony floated away from her and gathered around me. They started to glow and I began to change. My mane and tail began to change from black to silver. A long strip of blue lightning formed on both sides of my body. No one knew what was going on, not even me. "Princess Celestia do you know what is happening to Nightfall?" Twilight Sparkle asked. I believe thathe is getting his Cutie Mark. This is an amazing moment, there is a legend that says there is a special pony that will get a special Cutie Mark, The Cutie Mark of Harmony. Rainbow Dash awoken and saw me. She was amazed. " What's going on?" she asked. " Oh Rainbow Dash I'm glad you're okay!" said Twilight Sparkle. "Nightfall just got his Cutie Mark, he risked his life to save you." She explained. "Now it's time to stop you Chrysalis." The Elements of Harmony mixed with my power and I created a huge burst of light and wiped out all of Queen Chrysalis's army with it and hit her with it. She went flying and she crashed to the ground. She got back up. "This isn't over!" she said flying off into the distance with her defeated army.


	6. Chapter 6 New Endings

Chapter 6 New Endings

Rainbow Dash walked up to me and hugged me. "Thanks for saving me." She said "That was really cool of you to risk your life for me like that. Princess Celestia looked at me and smiled. "Thank you for saving Equestria and retrieving the Elements of Harmony. You are welcome to stay here if you wish." "Please stay I'm begging you!" Said Rainbow Dash. " Yeah I'll stay." " Uh Oh here comes Pinky Pie." I thought to myself. " Guess what?" she asked me. "What?" I said. " IT'S TIME TO PARTAAAAYYYY!" she screams startling everyone around her. After the party Rainbow Dash and I started hanging out more. It turns out we have a lot in common. We both raced each other a lot most of the time it was a tie. We ended becoming the best of friends. My personality changed from shy to cool and outgoing. I now have plenty of friends in Ponyville and who knows what is next for me.


End file.
